Skin Dye Appreciation Day
by Caeli Quaedem
Summary: Effie celebrates an important Capitol Holiday and ends it with a bang!


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first parody fic ever. At first I was really gonna make it a real friendship oneshot but it was too good to pass up. Besides, I like this ending better! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It's all Suzanne Collins' work.**

* * *

Effie Trinket was excited. It was that time of the year once more. That time after the Victory Tour but before the Reapings. That time when most of the hype about the Games die down, replaced by countless of most-awaited Capitol Holidays. And what a Holiday it was. It has been 50 years since Rolia Rainwright had invented the semi-permanent skin dye. What a big, big, big day!

50 years ago, Capitol citizens had been faced with a dilemma. Permanent skin dye is all good and well, but what if the color clashes with our face tattoos or hair tints? Oh, the horror!

It was then that the Remarkable Rolia Rainwright, as she is now called, had developed the formula for a semi-permanent skin dye, and had submitted it into District 1 factories to be mass produced. Now, nobody has to worry about choosing a color that complements that day's outfit. You can wash it off and change it in an instant, and sport a new look the next day! What a relief!

Of course, they had also invented semi-permanent face tattoos and hair tints, but that's a tale for another Holiday.

Effie enters her posh bathroom, about as wide and spacious as the dining room in the penthouse at the training center. It was much too small for a lady of such beauty, but Effie Trinket is a very resourceful woman and had made do with what she has.

Pushing certain buttons, she undresses and waits until the appropriate amount and temperature of water goes out of the showerheads. A few minutes later, she pats herself dry with a big, fluffy towel.

Walking towards her lotion cabinet, where all of her oils, scents, lotions, powders, moisturizers, and so on and so forth were kept in alphabetic order, she starts her daily beauty routine.

Two hours later, she is finally done with her skin, and starts on her hair. She takes particular care with her skin and hair today. Everyone does! It's Skin Dye Appreciation Day after all. Why would anyone want to go out before noon? That's absurd!

Another two hours later, she is finally done with her hair. Another half-hour, her nails. Another half-hour, her face. And another half-hour, her clothes. She checks the clock. Twelve. Perfect! That's a minute earlier than last year.

She admires herself in front of the full-length mirror occupying her left wall. She looks just the same as yesterday. Perfect!

After eating a quick lunch of carrot soup, lamb stew, chocolate pasta, and nut bars (must keep in shape, after all!), she headed out for the annual fair in the town square.

All around the square, small booths were set up for those who would want to change their skin theme. It's a little tradition, to change the color or pattern of your skin on SDAD. Those booths were the biggest, almost like closed-off metal tents, where all the equipment are kept.

All around, Effie can see people lining up in queue impatiently, talking to their friends and acquaintances. She'd pause occasionally, catching up with old friends, exchanging mindless gossip, sharing their favorite trends and dye brands.

She walks purposefully to a booth in the middle of the town square, her seven-inch heels not hindering her in the slightest.

"Ms. Trinket! Here for your annual dye change, I suppose?"

Effie laughs as she sits on the couch inside the booth and peers through the catalogues. "You know me so well, Brina!"

She points to a certain image on the catalogue. "I'll try this one."

Brina peers into the catalogue, brushing away her neon pink, polka-dotted hair impatiently. "Oh, good choice, Ms. Trinket! This one can complement almost any pastel colored clothes! Let's start!"

Effie changes into a plain white tunic and lies down on a metal bed connected to a wall lined with different sorts of levers, buttons, screws, and bottles. In front of her, a large screen acts as a mirror.

Brina pushes a button, and adjusted some levers, causing a large brush to descend on Effie's body, covering all skin with a pearly-white powder. Then, Brina slides around some panels on a holographic screen and a light colored mist showers around the metal bed. The colored bottles start moving up and down, and a whirring sound comes from under the table.

Brina had Effie lay on her stomach and pushed around some more buttons, sliding around more panels, and adjusted some more levers. She spins a little wheel and a huge tube covers Effie. After a few more minute, the tube lifts up and Effie stands up, her eyes closed.

Brina shrieks excitedly. "Oh, you look delightful, Effie! Best work I've done yet today! Oh, Effie!" She pulls a lever from behind the table and pulls out a huge, full-length mirror. "Open your eyes, quick!"

Effie opens her eyes, and smiles widely. "Oh, Brina! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Her skin's a glowing gold, fading to a pale yellow the farther it goes up her body. Her feet looks like polished bronze, but the tints on her face are almost natural. Large, silver swirls were printed on her arms and legs. She looks like a Christmas ornament.

She kisses Brina once on the cheek and hands her a couple of bills before ducking out of the booth and into the afternoon sun. The annual fashion show was about to start, and nobody would be caught dead outside of the Atrium at this time. Hurriedly, she made her way to the atrium and presented her silver ticket to the burly guard at the front station. The guard smiled at her and tipped his flashing fish hat respectfully at her. She smiled back and continued onto the humungous, theatre-like facility, her hot pink and neon orange heels clacking loudly against the glass floor.

Effie claps loudly as the last model takes a bow, a wide smile fixed upon her heavily made-up face. The Capitol designers had outdone themselves again, as usual. Her favorite had been the Neon Skin Collection, where most of the models had worn pale, pastel, almost translucent outfits setting their neon skin tints off perfectly. She's going to have to send a certain someone an order list sometime soon.

After a short interlude in which Effie bought some corn sticks and popped bacon for an afternoon snack, Caesar Flickerman calls on Rolia Rainwright to come onto the stage. She joins the Capitol audience in deafening applause, but when a guy several rows behind her wolf-whistles; she shoots him a disapproving glare which he ignored.

Huffing, she turns back to the stage in time to hear about Rolia's newest fashion endeavor- color-changing eye frames. Rolia brought out a shiny bag and pulled out three pairs off eye frames. The various screens strategically placed all around the atrium zoomed into the frames. They looked almost like they were… shifting? At second glance though, the frames were shown to be changing colors, from red to green to blue to yellow and back again. The audience gave a collective gasp of awe and Rolia smiled.

"See here, what I did is to…"

Her explanatory spiel was cut off as loud explosion went off outside. The roof burst open and the tell-tale noise of hovercrafts echoed throughout the whole atrium. Scream and panicked cries set off mass pandemonium as everyone scrambled to get out of their seats and out the exit at the back.

District 13 rebels came in and everyone died.

**The End**

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
